


viridity

by chenchen2108



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenchen2108/pseuds/chenchen2108
Summary: viridity - naive innocenceTaeyong is an omega prince.Jaehyun is an alpha general.There is a war coming.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my aff account (mamaxexo)
> 
> I apologise for spelling and grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> This story contains four parts, the prologue and three chapters (meeting you, deserving you and loving you). I can only update slowly since I'm quite busy at the moment so you'll need some patience.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

☆

**prologue**

Our story begins far away from the world we knew.  
We are in the Helum System, a solar system like ours with a sun in the middle and planets which are in the orbit around the sun.

There is life existing on every planet. Humans, Hybrids and other species, some of them would we call alien.

The planets are being overlooked by the Council, a committee that leads the politics within the planets and makes sure that there is peace between all the different ethics that live so close together.

The Council is on Therion, a planet you could consider as capital out of all the planets. All the other species are meeting here, senators from the other planets, workers who came for the opportunity to earn money.

But Therion is not so important for our story, at least for now. The story itself starts on a planet called Lunar.

☆


	2. meeting you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short info; in the version on aff Mark is Taeyongs younger brother who will be a potential omega. In this version I changed it to Haechan because for some odd reason my mind is telling me that it fits better (otherwise Haechan would be an alpha...)
> 
> So if you want to read it the other way around, you have to read it on aff....

☆

“That makes me look like a girl!” Taeyong whined while looking at himself at the mirror. The white traditional gown he was wearing made him look indeed a little female. It was made of the best silk and was held together by a heavy brocade waistband on front of his stomach. On top of that they were uncountable little sapphires sewed into the fabric.

“But it’s requested your highness.” The maid answered and pierced the young Prince with a sharp glance.

Taeyong slightly nodded. The maid was right, it would be embarrassing for him if he would now throw a tantrum like a bratty small child.

“But your brothers had to wear something similar too if it makes you happier.” The maid said again before she ruffled softly through his hair. “I will get the veil for you, your Highness.”

She disappeared and Taeyong was left alone in front of the big mirror.

His presentation would be this evening since he had just turned eighteen last month and today would be the first full moon since then. The gown was maybe traditional but since everyone expected him to be an omega, they made it more feminine for him, instead of the typical, simple presentation gown.

The third Prince wouldn’t be allowed to show his face for the whole day, only to his family members. That's why he had to wear the veil. He also would have to take one meal with them before they would lock him in his room.

_Tomorrow_ , he thought, _tomorrow I’m a full wolf._

Lunarians were slightly different from normal humans. They possessed the ability to transform into a wolf and to go back to their human form whenever they liked. Some people tended to call them _werewolves_. An ugly word, according to Taeyong for such a powerful ability.

Unfortunately their power also brought it difficulties, other species thought Lunarians were some kind of beasts or monsters, thinking that they weren't able to control themselves.

Taeyong chuckled over the thought of being a beast and fixed his hair a bit. The hair color you would get after your first transformation would resemble the color of your fur. He hoped that he would keep his brown hair since he really liked it. And besides, his older brothers had kept their natural hair color too.

The third Prince had indeed a lot of brothers. The oldest one was Taeil, a quiet beta. Everyone had thought that he would be the next Lunarian king but only a true alpha could claim this title. So, his brother decided to join the Senate and was now the minister for the economy of the planet.

The second Prince, the actual Crown Prince, Johnny had been more luckier and had been presented as Alpha. Everyone had been proud about him but after some weeks Johnny would whine more often about how much work he always had to do. A short smile brushed over Taeyongs lips. His older brother often looked dangerous but he was just the biggest brat he knew.

He had three younger brothers too, Jeno, Haechan and Jisung, but they were all still seventeen and fifteen, so they hadn’t reached their age of maturity yet.

A flashback rushed through his mind, the day Johnny had been presented as an Alpha was also the day when their parents resigned from the throne. It was a tradition but it also meant that they had to leave the palace. He could remember how hard Jisung had cried, being only ten years old. It had been hard for all of them but somehow they made it, always helping out and comforting each other.

Taeyong smiled again at his reflection. He was ready for this day, he had been prepared for the last months. No matter what status he would gain, his family would accept him and the folk too. Besides, becoming a royal omega opened doors for new connections with other noble families for their country.

He sighed when he heard the maid coming back. He hated veils, they didn’t allowed him to see everything and it was hot under these things. They even had made him train eating with them.

“We need to put the chains first before we can put the veil on. Or it will be harder to not mess up everything.”

Taeyong nodded and stepped a bit away from the mirror, giving the maid better access to his neck.

The chains were made from silver and even had different types of crystals in it. Mostly sapphires which had made the planet rich. They had different forms, Taeyong would have liked to admire more but the maid had already put the heavy veil on his head.

It was completely made of white silk and it was hard to see through it. Hopefully his guards would help him with the walking. Taeyong sighed while the maid started placing the crown on his head, a simple one, made of silver too.

“Please follow me in the great dining hall, your family is waiting for you to start the tarditional lunch.” The maid said before taking his arm and guiding him carefully out of his room.

☆

It was a wonder that Taeyong had arrived safely somehow. He had stumbled over the gown for at least five times and the poor maid had to rearrange his jewelry again. She had muttered something about him being clumsy under her breath but the young Prince didn’t mind her, since he knew that she was right.

When the door was opened, he could only see the silhouettes of his family members but not their faces. The maid made sure to guide him safely to his place before she left the dining hall.

“You look so beautiful Taeyong.” His mother was the first one to speak, before he could hear her getting up from her stool when the doors were closed again. “Although, you wouldn’t be able to eat with the veil, let me help you. You know, it reminds me a lot of the day when I had been presented.”

A small part of Taeyong was thankful that his parents were here but also that someone would finally put the veil out of his face.

“I know that the maids had trained you to eat with them but it’s too uncomfortable to enjoy it.” She winked him before he settled down on her stool again.

“Don’t worry to much, everything has been prepared since your birthday.” His father told him with a supporting smile. Taeyong could swear that his father had already sensed his discomfort.

“Can we eat now?”

“Jisung!” The Old Queen send the youngest Prince a sharp glance.

“Uh yes, I’m sorry mother.” The youngest smiled sheepishly.

“It's an important day for Taeyong and I’m pretty sure you won’t starve if you wait five minutes longer!” The Old Queen said again. “But when we are already talking about it, you may start eating, there is really no sense in waiting longer.”

She sighed and Taeyong could see how quick his younger brothers grabbed the silverware.

He himself hadn’t any appetite left. He felt like vomiting every second, even if the food in front of him smelled as good as always.

“Nervous?” Taeil asked with a raised eyebrow since Taeyong still didn’t made any move to take his fork.

“No I don’t feel like eating right now.” He admitted honestly and send the beta a weak smile.

“I can sense your nervousness. You shouldn’t be.” Taeil answered.

“He’s right.” Johnny added. “You will feel nothing. You’ll get a drink which will make you sleep deeply. Oh and you will have some weird dreams, like you’ve been taking drugs or oth-“

“Johnny!” The Old Queen stared with wide eyes at her son. “Where are your manners? I can’t remember that I have raised you like this!”

“Calm down, sweetheart.” The Old King said with a calm voice and placed his hand on top of the queens arm.

Taeyong had always admired his parents. After an attack on the palace years ago, his mother was the only one who survived out of all of her siblings. Even if she had been presented as omega, she had always hold alpha qualities deep in her heart. She had mated with the General of the Army, his father before both had ruled over the planet for decades.

While his mother was the energetic one, his father had always been the calm and collected, even if they had tendencies to turn into the complete opposite. Mostly when one of his brothers had pulled pranks on the staff, their father had always punished them with hard work. But in the end, their mother would be the one who would calm down both parties.

“Uhm, well, my fault.” Johnny said. “But like I said, it won’t hurt. You will wake up with a throbbing head, at least that is what happened to Taeil and me. I don’t know what happens to omegas.”

“He’s right, it’s different. You will be in-,” The Old Queen suddenly interrupted herself and looked unsure at her husband before facing Taeyong again. “Actually I think it’s the best if you collect your own experience.”

☆

“Are you scared?”

“Haechan, please!” Taeyong whined while putting the book down.

He had been locked in his chambers, straight after the meal with his family had been over. A maid had brought him his untouched food to his chambers but still, Taeyong hadn’t took a single bite of it.

His younger brother had joined him an hour ago, secretly of course. Haechan was clever enough to take one of the old secret passages within the palace. Nearly no one knew that they still existed and it was also not really safe to take them. But Haechan had insisted to not let his older brother rot in his own anxiety and to keep him company for at least some time.

“How do you expect me to not be scared if you ask me every couple of minutes?” Taeyong whispered, now aware of the guards in front of his door.

“I don’t know. I'm curios too.”

“Why?”

Haechan rubbed his neck and sighed. “Mother made me and Jeno visit the doctor and the old wise today.”

“Oh.”

“Yes oh.” His younger brother rubbed his neck again before he dropped his head on his knees. “We went when they were still preparing you. Mother said it would be the right time to bring us there since we will turn eighteen in a half year.”

“What did he say?” Taeyong asked with a soft voice and knelt quickly beside his brother.

“Well Jeno is definitely going to be an alpha. Strong bones and personality and all this shit-“

“Haechan.”

“Yes, Yes, language I know. Nevertheless he said I’m going to be an omega too.”

Silence.

“What’s so bad about it?” Still clueless, Taeyong looked at his younger brother while rubbing small circles onto his back.

“Ugh, sometimes you can be to pure and oblivious for this world. If you are turning into an omega tonight you will be the First Omega.”

Taeyong nodded. He already knew about this.

“If I will turn into an omega to, I’ll be the Second Omega. While it will be your duty to keep an eye on every omega in the palace and to make sure they get provided everything they need, I will have no use. I can’t join the Senate or minister council. I wont be able to do anything helpful here. Mother will probably just marry me off to another noble to create new alliances.”

“That’s nonsense!” Taeyong countered.

“No it’s not. And you’ll have to face the same situation. Johnny will get himself a mate sooner or later. An omega. And he or her will be the queen and that automatically makes him or her the First Omega. So you have to leave your duties to the queen and will be as useless as me.”

The Prince shook his head. “I still don’t believe that she would just marry us off like that. She wouldn't do that.”

“She will.” Haechan insisted with a dark expression on his face. “Did you really think they want to keep us here? We’re omegas after all.”

Haechan expression suddenly changed into a much softer one. “I should probably leave now. It’s getting dark outside and I can’t risk to be seen with you.”

They both got up from the ground while Taeyong struggled a little bit more with his gown. A small part of him was jealous over Haechan who was wearing more comfortable looking trousers and a silk shirt.

“Let me help you with the veil, you’re probably just going to mess it up more.” The younger giggled quietly and helped his older brother to bring his clothes back into their original form.

“Good luck.” Haechan whispered before his silhouette disappeared.

☆

He had been in pain for the past hours now. He had lost the track of time. His body burnt, his bones were cracking and his lower abdomen felt like someone was stabbing him. Actually he felt like dying.

Taeyong cried and screamed as a new wave of pain rushed over his body again. It never stopped. _Will it ever stop?_

He was scared. Was something going wrong? His brothers had said that they just had dreamed.

He tossed around on his bed to find a position to ease the pain a bit but _nothing helped._

But his mother had wanted to tell him something. _She's an omega too, but she didn't told me this,_ he thought. _But she wanted to tell me this!_

Another scream escaped his lips. His throat burned from the screaming, his heart raced way to fast and he felt like he was forgetting how to breath.

Water, he needed water. His chest felt way too heavy. _How could he still breathe?_

_Calm down, you have to calm yourself_ , an inner voice he'd never heard before told him. _Was it his inner wolf?_ _Was the transformation finally over?_

_Yes I am. Calm down, everything is fine. You nearly did it._ The voice said again. Should he trust the voice, his inner wolf-?

A new wave of pain rushed through his lower abdomen and Taeyong let out a loud cry again. He rolled himself around weekly in the silk sheets and tried to catch his breath. Would the pain ever stop?

_Yes it will stop, focus on your breath!_

Suddenly the pain seemed to grow even more and breathing felt harder and harder again. Small black dots danced in front of his eyes and everything became blurred around him.

_Stay awake, breath!_

Taeyong felt how he was losing consciousness, drifting away, even if he fought against it. Just before it was too late there was a new stronger rush of pain and Taeyong screamed again.

Actually, no he wasn't screaming.

He was _howling_.

☆

His body felt like floated on a cotton candy cloud, everything around him seemed lighter.

Was he awake or was he dreaming?

Taeyong tried to move a bit before he felt that there was something wrong. A short glance down to where his hands _should be_ and suddenly things started to clear. His hands were paws. White paws.

He was still in his wolf form. So this wasn't a dream.

Quickly, he tried to get up on his legs to get to the mirror but he had a problem. Two legs to handle were easier than four legs for the first time.

It ended with an ungraceful fall from the top of his bed onto the hard marble floor and Taeyong winced at the pain that was rushing through the part of his body he believed that was his shoulder.

The young wolf needed some time and practice until he arrived safely in front of the mirror. He had stumbled over his own legs more than one time and he swore that he would have several bruises over his whole body later. Taeyongs track of thoughts suddenly stopped when he saw himself in the mirror.

His fur was completely snow white and his eyes had an ice blue tone. _Omega_. It was weird for him to not see the usual body and brown hair. But it looked quite beautiful, Taeyong had to admit. But he looked so … small.

Taeyong had seen his older brothers in their wolf forms for several times and they looked much bigger. Like when Johnny was in his wolf form, he reached Taeyongs hips. But his wolf looked like he would nearly reach his brothers knee.

But why should he bother? He was an omega and omegas were naturally _smaller_.

He let out something that should have sounded like a sigh but it was more like a whining. _Right,_ Taeyong thought, _I should try to morph back into my human form first_.

Easier said than done, Taeyong quickly realized. Johnny had told him that he had to focus on his human form and exactly how he looked like. And as hard as Taeyong tried, he felt nothing while starring at the mirror.

He let out a small sound of frustration, which sounded again like a whine. He was nearly giving up when he suddenly heart the voice in his head again. His inner wolf.

_Don't give up now. Close your eyes and relax._

Hesitantly, Taeyong slowly closed his eyes and took some deep breaths before he tried to form an image of himself in his head.

_Silly, you have white hair_ , his wolf giggled quietly in his head.

For a moment Taeyong stared weirdly at the mirror before it clicked in his head. His fur color was also his hair color from now on. _Oh_.

He closed his eyes again, this time with more confidence before he tried to picture himself with white hair, which looked weird in his opinion.

He could hear his bones cracking again and pain rushed through his body but it was bearable this time.

When Taeyong opened his eyes again, his breath got stuck in his throat.

He was back in his human form and his hair was indeed snow white.

And in his opinion it looked more than beautiful.

☆

“Grandmother will arrive in a short time at the palace. She will make sure that you learn how to lead the omega harem.” The Old Queen said and send Taeyong a bright smile.

“Why is it called harem? It hasn't anything to do with a real harem to be honest.” Jeno asked before hugging his mother tightly.

The woman sighed and straightened her dress. “Jeno, please. It had been named like this centuries ago. It's an old tradition. Maybe back then it was really a harem like the one you mean.” She said. “By the way, where are Jisung and Haechan? Has anyone seen my youngest babies?”

The Old Queen looked around irritated before walking to search for her sons. Taeyong and Jeno stayed behind and just watched her.

“Why is she already leaving? It's not like she has anything to do in Pyra.” Jeno whined a bit and cuddled himself at his brothers side. Taeyong sighed before placing an arm around his younger brothers shoulder. They were nearly the same height now.

“Their small castle is in Pyra and she isn't invited and welcomed here any longer. So what else should she and father do except going home?”

“Mmh. That's still stupid.”

“And besides it's stupid in your eyes, it's not the first time that we are alone in the castle. We had been for the past years.”

“You're right. And we are going to see them next year!” Jeno claimed, this time a bit more excited. “There is only a half year left until Haechan and I will turn too. That's incredible!”

Taeyong send his brother a weak smile before looking at the carriage that had been prepared for the journey of their parents. He would really miss his mother, she had been the one who had comforted him after his transformation. Like the caring mother she was, the Old Queen had hold her son and hugged him when he needed it the most.

Haechan was the first one from his brothers who had asked him, if everything had been okay. Taeyong couldn't lie to his younger brother and had honestly told him about the pain he had to experience. Haechan had paled within seconds but before Taeyong could apologize, the younger Prince had already stormed in his room and hadn't left it until now.

“But why did mother sent grandma to help and teach you about the harem? Johnny could take a mate anytime and than you wouldn't have to lead it anymore.” Jeno sighed and Taeyong throat went dry. “She's so annoying some times.”

“She is a part of your family after all.” Johnny had suddenly appeared behind them and looked at the younger with a raised brow. “You shouldn't say that out loud. Besides, you can never know who listens.” The tall alpha looked at the guards who were standing around the carriage before he focused on the two again. “Go back inside, especially you Taeyong. You're still a new omega and some older wolves might take advantage of that.”

The concern in Johnnys voice was alarming so Taeyong decided to obey to the young King. He knew his brother good enough to understand that there was indeed something dangerous if Johnny acted like this. It was kind of a special thing that only the alpha possessed, he could sense a danger before everyone else could and it had already been useful in the past.

Taeyong squeezed Jenos shoulder a last time and made his way back into the castle, where he, according to Johnny, was much safer now.

_Maybe I should talk to Haechan and apologi_ _z_ _e_ , Taeyong thought and headed to his younger brothers chambers.

☆

A month later, Taeyong had luckily survived his first heat and already hated it. Painful and embarrassing memories were haunting him and the way he had acted – Taeyong simply wanted to disappear whenever he remembered how needy he had been.

Thankfully, the doors had been locked all the time and nobody had visited him nor talked to him but still, the prince cheeks heated every time when the memories flashed back into his mind, him riding a pillow just to make the heat go away. He knew that his alpha would help him in the future but until this would happen, he needed to find himself an alpha first.

Another flashback rushed through his mind from five days ago, where he'd woken up with a massive headache and his body felt like burning. Naive and innocent, like the good omega he was, he thought that it was a cold or maybe a flu but than his grandmother had busted into his chambers very soon, destroying his hopes.

“You're in heat.” She had simply stated. “Your body is finally used to the change he had to endure last month. Your organs for reproducing are finally developed and you're able to give birth from now on.”

After that, Taeyong had been rushed into another chamber in the east wing of the palace, far away from his brothers. There had been cases were siblings had reacted to each others heat or rut and as a royal family, they couldn't risk a scandal like that.

Until yesterday, Taeyong nearly remembered nothing, expect the constant heat all over his body and the need to be _filled_. It had felt like a dream, a bad and _wet_ one.

Sighing, the omega stopped daydreaming and shook his head. It had happened, he had survived it and it would happen again. It's a normal _werewolf_ thing, he thought before focusing back on his embroidery.

As the First Omega, his duties weren't only guiding and caring for the harem but also being able to do all sorts of needlework, like knitting or crocheting. His grandmother was constantly criticizing about how much he still needed to improve all of them.

At the moment he was working on his veil. As long as he wasn't mated, it was more than necessary for him to wear it on some official occasion, like meetings with other royals from other planets. So, he decided to put some filigree flowers all over it, using a very thin silver thread.

The warm summer breeze was playing with his hair, the wind felt good on his skin, even if it was still warm. Ice water would be a good opportunity too but he was to lazy to leave the balcony and the shady place he'd found was very comfortable too.

He was sitting on one of the countless balconies at the east wing, hidden very well from curious glances. Large trees had grown around it but despite that, Taeyong had a nice view, so the omega had decided to stay there with all his stuff and to relax a bit.

Not far away from his balcony was a free spot in the garden, a large field he knew . Normally, Jisung and Jeno, maybe Haechan too, would play soccer there but today it was different.

There were some alphas, soldiers, maybe even sergeants or corporals but at least he could recognize his brother Johnny too. Maybe his friends? In fact, they were all topless and played something that looked like wrestling. Well, to Taeyong it looked weird and simply like pushing around each other until you were covered with dirt but then he remembered that they were all alphas. Alphas liked to do such things, to show off or whatever his grandmother had called it.

A new, colder breeze let Taeyong shiver and he quickly looked back on the veil in his hands. It was normal that he would feel cold, after all the heat was leaving now and left his body back weak. His grandmother had warned him about staying outside for too long but the omega had desperately needed fresh air. And if it would be too worse, he had a blanket laying right beside him.

His mind was betraying by constantly urging him to look at the alphas again. From time to time, the breeze wasn't only bringing cold air but a faint scent of the alphas too.

One of the scents smelled different, more intense than anything else that had reached Taeyongs sensitive nose. It was a mix of wood, fresh morning air and a hint of lime. A weird mixture, Taeyong thought but he didn't complain. The scent made him feel dizzy and relaxed at the same time and it really confused him. This was a new one he had never smelled before.

Normally he also wouldn't show any reaction to whatever type of scent since he had grown used to new scents and it was rare that something in his environment changed or simply that a scent smelled that good.

He had three personal soldiers, coming from the west of Lunar and being mated, so their scents wouldn't affect him and the same went for the soldiers too. His maids were all omegas and normally everyone else wasn't allowed around him as long as he wasn't with one of his brothers. So remembering these few scents wasn't too hard for him.

Besides the scent thing, Taeyong had learned quickly that being an omega brought more than a few boundaries and rules. He wasn't allowed to wander around alone, even now his guardians were positioned at the door and a few soldiers were patrolling below him to make sure no one came near the balcony. He could only see his brothers when they weren't in council since omegas were forbidden there. And he would have to find a mate very soon. He still wondered how he was supposed to do this when he was being heavily guarded all the time.

Despite enjoying the scent that lingered in the air around him, Taeyong had witnessed that his brother was acting odd, like he was trying to impress someone. If Johnny thought his younger brother wouldn't realize it, he had been pretty stupid and the omega knew that the young King had sensed that he was watching them. On the other side, Taeyong knew his brothers behavior better than anyone else and he had already seen the single omega who was sitting on a bench nearby the field, so his theory had been explained by itself. Both of them exchanged glances from time to time and Taeyong could literally feel their connection.

Maybe Johnny had already found his mate?

Taeyong sighed before he put his embroidery aside. Haechan had warned him and Taeyong had known all the time that this moment would come sooner or later. He stood up, a bit too fast and everything around him went blurred for a second before he could focus again.

“Is everything okay your majesty? Should we call for a doctor?” One of his guards, a young man called Donghae, asked. Taeyong shook his head and tried to smile a bit but he terribly failed. The guard shrugged before going back on his position at the door, not questioning decision of the Prince.

Taeyong looked back at the field. Johnny was now talking to omega who was hiding his face behind a fan, trying to act shy. The young omega watched the scene from the balcony and scoffed. How obvious.

Taeyong turned away and stormed off the balcony, ignoring the things he had left there. A maid would bring it to his chambers later. He really wanted to be alone now, even if he knew that he was acting selfish like a little brat at the moment.

Honestly, he couldn't explain the sudden mood change but maybe he was just jealous.

_No, I'm not jealous, it's just the fear,_ he told himself while heading to his chambers. _It's the fear of getting forced into marriage with an alpha_ _I don't know_ _._

☆

“You should have acted earlier. Now it's too late.” Haechan scoffed and let a maid put a small silver tiara on his blonde hair.

Taeyong watched quietly from his sitting spot, a silken couch. A lot had happened in the last half year, he thought while he watched how the staff prepared his younger brother for the kings mating ball.

Johnny had found an omega, a beautiful male named Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but everyone called him by his nickname, Ten. Taeyong had to admit that Ten was indeed a marvelous being, having white porcelain skin with pitch black hair and shining eyes. The kings choice had been more than approved from their parents and the senate, even if Ten was from a simple farmer family.

The omega that Taeyong had seen after his first heat, had been a noble but Johnny had lost his interest very quickly after meeting Ten on a trip to one of their provinces. Long story but in the end they found each other and Ten had moved in the palace a few weeks ago. There wasn't even a single thing you could have criticized about him: Ten was humble, kind and unbelievable patient, uniting all the things the Lunarians expected from their Queen.

Also, Jeno and Haechan had experienced their presentation a week ago and like expected, they became Alpha and Omega. Taeyong would never forget how Haechan had cried in his arms when he wasn't only presented as omega but also as a red haired one. The two princes shared indeed rare fur colors, which often brought them into uncomfortable situations. Taeyong stopped counting after the first alpha courted him and Haechan was always disgusted by their acting, which often included touching him.

“You'll get used to it. There is no other way through this.” Had been Taeyongs advise and really, Haechan quickly straightened his shoulders the next day and ignored all the hopeless romantic confessions he had to endure and even the filthy hands of the alphas.

Taeyong stopped his own track of thoughts and shook his head. The last months had been more than stressful for him too, the constant nagging about him needing to find a mate and than he also had the task to educate Ten about guiding the harem. The young Prince was always thankful if he had something to do to not die out of pure boredom but teaching Ten was different. The poor thing had never been confronted with such things like-

“Lunar to Taeyong, wake up!” Haechan was waving his hands in front of his face. “Did you even listen to me?”

“Yeah…?”

Haechan sighed and shook his head in annoyance, making his tiara falling off. “Shit, uh the maid will be angry.”

“Oh god Haechan, watch your language and besides, I can help you with that too.” Taeyong got up from his spot and took the small crown from his brothers hands before placing it in his hair. “You look good. I'm sure you'll find an alpha soon who shows interest in you.”

“Tae… There are also plenty of alphas who want to court you. Why don't you take simply one of them? What are you waiting for?”

There was a short break of silence between them and Taeyong fumbled nervously on his blue silk gown. “I- I don't know.”

“You always know what you're doing, Tae. Please tell me!” His younger brother begged, the tiara nearly falling of again.

“Okay. I think I have smelled my true mate before.” He burst out.

☆

The mating ball was one of the biggest events that could happen on Lunar. A true alpha, the King, would mate his omega and the whole planet was celebrating it. While the nobles would enjoy their evening with dancing and sweets, the Lunarian children would also get sweets that had been produced in the palace. Young omegas everywhere would craft cherry blossom crowns and wear them the whole night. Nobody had to work and in the end of the day, shortly before midnight, the king would openly introduce his mate to the people, there would be a great firework and than both of them would disappear in the private chambers to perform the last step, the bite that would link them together until death. And while this would happen in privacy, everyone else would start celebrating it even more. When the last king and queen had mated, the people had danced and sung until the sunrise.

Especially Jeno, Haechan and Jisung were really anticipating the event since they would finally take part in the official events. Johnny had all of them allowed to stay up as long as they want with the promise to also let them sleep as long as they want. Taeil had maybe ranted about how unstable their sleeping rhythm would be but Johnny had simply ignored him.

“They're grown up, they should start experiencing some things. And this won't happen if you send them to bed at nine in the evening.” He had simply stated.

And now the great day had finally come. The Royal Family stand lined up in the middle of the great ball hall, dressed in their finest clothes. King Johnny and Minister Taeil were wearing their Lunarian uniforms, simple black jackets with a bright red sash and their badges pinned on their chests. Young Prince Jeno and Jisung were wearing similar outfits, Jeno had also a red sash while Jisung had none, being not presented yet.

Young Prince Taeyong and Haechan were wearing typical omega gowns, made of blue silk. Brocade belts were holding all the layers of the fabric together, making it hard to move around freely. Their heads were also decorated with tiaras and multiple cherry blossoms, a typical symbol for wishing an other omega luck in their upcoming relation and healthy pregnancies.

Ten was staying hidden behind them, dressed in a similar dress like the other two omegas with the difference that his dress had been made of white silk and he was wearing his veil. The veil from a presentation was always kept by the omegas family. Ten would have to wear it the whole night until he would reveal his face for a short time to the crowd waiting outside. After the bite, Johnny would keep the veil as trophy for whatever reasons, another Lunarian tradition.

The nobles urged quickly into the room when the doors where opened for them, everyone was trying to catch a glimpse at the lucky omega who had made it's way into the kings heart.

Taeyong also felt their eyes lingering on him but he blended it out. He wasn't interested, no, there was only one person who would be important today.

The scent that Taeyong had smelled after his first heat had haunted him in his dreams. He sometimes had smelled it in Johnnys office when he'd visited him and sometimes the wonderful smell would just linger in the air. It had made him crazy but he quickly came to the conclusion that the Alpha must be one of the generals of his brothers army. Only they were allowed within the palace walls and in his office too.

So who out of the 13 would it be?

☆

It was getting close to midnight and nearly none of the nobles were still clear. The dances were already getting messy and the crowd was getting louder and louder with every minute, much to Taeyongs annoyance. Even Taeil had drunk a bit, so it made Taeyong responsible for his younger brothers now.

Thankfully, Haechan had been by his side the whole event but Jeno and Jisung had gone missing an hour ago.

“Where are they, god, what if something happened to Jisung? He isn't presented, he can't handle a full wolf nor a drunk one.” Taeyong rubbed his temples before starring at the crowd again. No Jisung, no Jeno, nowhere. “Have you seen anything Haechan? Are they maybe in the garden?”

“I don't know.” His brother looked as helplessly as he was and Taeyong felt a nauseous feeling rise in his stomach. He couldn't leave Haechan alone, yet it was impolite for the both of them to leave. It would be taken as a sign of discourtesy if nearly the whole family left the event.

But the omega wasn't stupid and quickly found Ten and Johnny dancing, still sober, elegant and in perfect sync with each other. In every other situation Taeyong would have simply taken his time to admire both of them. But this was urgent.

“Johnny!” He made his way to the pair before getting his brothers attention. “Jisung and Jeno are missing, I need to check if they are in the gardens or if they left because they were tired. But someone needs to check on Haechan, he can't leave with me!” He half-shouted over the music and other distracting noises.

Johnny immediately stopped dancing and faced him. “Of course we can keep an eye on him, I'm sure that we both need a break from dancing. But you'll take your guards with you, the palace isn't really safe tonight and I don't want that you'll get attacked by a drunk Alpha. Besides, I have a weird feeling that something isn't right.”

Taeyong quickly thanked him with a small bow and excused himself before leaving the grand hall, making sure that a guard followed him. His first stop were his brothers private chambers to check if they maybe went back for sleep but that wasn't the case.

“The gardens.” Taeyong simply instructed, rushing to one of the gates who lead into the garden. He knew his brothers favorite spots and made sure to check on them but they again were nowhere to be seen. Where else could they be?

“AHHHH!”

“I SAID LET GO OF THE PRINCE!”

Taeyong panicked and quickly ran into the direction from where he'd heard the scream. It was Jisungs.

It was hard to run when you had five layers of fabric covering your body and your heart is racing like mad because your younger brother was in possibly danger but again Taeyong somehow could manage it.

The omega had to be uphold by his guard when he saw the scene in front of him. Jeno, pale as a sheet was standing behind a tall alpha, a general, Taeyong could make out his uniform even in the darkness. He sword was directly pointed at an alpha who was wearing a mask and a cape to cover his face. His hands were gripping tightly on Jisungs trembling body and he was pressing a dagger onto the young Princes neck.

“Tae!” Jeno and Jisung both screamed when they saw him and Jeno quickly ran over to him, burying his tear streamed face on his shoulder.

“One step and I swear I'll kill him!” The man shouted, adding more pressure on the dagger. Taeyong could smell the blood before he even saw it. It was just a light cut, not to much damage but still Jisung screamed again and started crying.

The General seemed to struggle for a moment before he suddenly attacked the other alpha with such a swift movement that the other dropped the dagger from shook. There was a big and deep cut over his chest.

Jisung dropped on his knees and quickly touched his neck, hissing when his hand came in contact with the injured skin. Taeyong felt tears streaming down his cheeks when he ran to his little brother.

“Oh god Jisung, are you okay? Jisung? Does it heal?” Taeyong could not do much except taking the younger in his arms and watching quietly with relief how his small cut healed in some seconds. “Calm down Jisungie, everything is going to be okay now, shush, calm down.”

It was quite clever from Taeyong to use his omega pheromones to get him to relax, even if it was draining his own strength too. It wasn't too hard to make Jisung sleeping but Taeyong started to feel dizzy soon.

“Prince Taeyong?” The voice from the general startled him and he turned around. “I'll take you and Prince Jisung back to your chambers. The king has been informed about this and will take actions but for now you two should rest.”

Taeyong wordlessly nodded and let the Alpha helping him with getting up. He tried to dust the dirt away from his clothes when he stopped in his movements. It was the first time when Taeyong recognized his scent. Wood. Fresh morning air. A hint of lime. The scent that had lingered in the palace for a long time, that nearly made him going crazy. It was all over the garden too but he hadn't realized yet since he and his mind had been to occupied in things that were happening in front of him.

Moving a step away, Taeyong tried to make out his features. The Alpha, the general, had fluffy looking hair, definitely in a dark color like brown or black. His face had soft but at the same time sharp features which made it look unique in Taeyongs eyes. His whole body seemed muscular and his shoulders were so wide, like they were already inviting the omega to lean his head against them.

“You-” He barely breathed out and stared at the alphas eyes. The other one also suddenly shifted before approaching him.

“Who are you?” Taeyong barely whispered. His head was spinning and there was this unbearable heat rushing through his body as he anticipated the answer of the Alpha.

“Jung Jaehyun. I assume we are … mates.”


End file.
